Kiss with a Fist
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: Sam and Danny are in an abusive relationship all because of one little accident. Now they are at each other's throats like there's no tomorrow. Will things finally get better? Rate T for violence. Please read! It's better then it sounds!


**Author's Note: Hi! So this is my first ever Danny Phantom oneshot! Yay! I hope to write more in the future! Anyway this is called "Kiss with a Fist" and its rated T because of violence. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review!**

**Disclamer: No I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did then it wouldn't be cancel and I wouldn't have to watch reruns even though reruns are awesome!**

Sam quickly ran from their bedroom to the bathroom. Danny was pissed off again and when he's pissed off, you don't want to be in his way. It was a simple mistake really. She didn't mean to give him decaff coffee, it was really just a little simple mistake. But Sam knew that would happen if she pissed him off, she would get hurt. She knew that Danny didn't mean to hurt her, it just happened. It was a reflex of his she assumes, its just a reflex.

Sam knew that she could easily leave Danny. Her parents had enough money to hide her any where in the world so that she could be away from him. But Sam didn't. She was like a moth drawn to a flame and Danny was her flame. She couldn't just leave him, she loves him. She couldn't just leave the one she loves.

Sam felt Danny's hand smash into the wall that was protecting her. She knew that there would be a huge, gaping hole in the middle of the wall now. But it would just blend it with the others. The walls that contained them were filled with holes that were made by Danny. He didn't mean to make them, he was just mad. Just mad like usual.

Sam looked over just as Danny phased through the wall. He pulled her up from the ground and hit her against the face. It stung, but Sam barely felt it. She returned her own blow to Danny's right cheek. He pinned her against the wall, trapping her. He punched the wall, inches away from her head. Her breath quicken as Danny kissed her passionationly. She immediently kissed him back. Sam knew that this happened almost every time. Danny would get pissed and Sam would try to hide. He would hit and she would fight back. Then they would make out wherever they were which eventually lead to something else. This happened daily in their lives. But it wasn't always like this...

***1 Year Ago and 2 Months***

The smiling couple took another picture. It was like any other day in the neighborhood. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything was perfect. Danny and Sam were soon to be married and happily living somewhere else in the world. They hadn't decided on the location of were the soon to be married couple were going to live and raise of family, but that was soon to be the least of their problems.

As the couple was walking down the path in the park, a light blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. They both knew what it meant. There was a ghost lose and Danny Phantom had to pput it back in its place. Sam quickly kissed Danny's cheek before he transformed into Danny Phantom.

The battle was short but painful. But it wasn't just painful in a physical way, it was painful in an emotional way. Danny had been fighting Plasmus when Danny was shot against a tree, a sharped branch piercing his stomach. Sam went to help Danny but was thrown into a tree herself. Danny struggled to free himself from his trap, but it was useless. He couldn't move, he was going to die. But as quickly as Plasmus, he left. Danny somehow gotten himself off of the branch and ran to Sam. He flew her to the hospital and discovered something Sam kept hidden from him for so long. Sam had been pregnant and thanks to Plasmus, she had a miscarriage.

The couple soon returned home with the news that was heartbreaking to both of them. Not only had they lost a child that day, but they may never have children at all. Danny and Sam fought day in and day out after that. She began to drink and he became to abuse her. It was all a mistake. But mistakes happen and they can't be changed.

***Present Day***

Sam quickly packed her duffle bag that was hidden underneath the bed. She shoved clothes in it like her life depended on it. It might as well have. She knew that Danny would be awake soon and she didn't want to have to deal with him right now. She would come back, she knew this. She always came back. No matter how many times, she came back.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and quietly walked out of the run-down apartment. She ran down the stairs towards the main doors, but only found a pissed off Danny standing there. He must have heard her and phased through the floors to stop her. He grabbed her arm painfully and phased them back towards their apartment.

He threw her onto the ground, preparing to hit her. But the words that came out of her mouth made him stop.

"Don't hurt us!" was all she cried. Us. That's what puzzled Danny. There was only two of them in the apartment. No one else. Only Danny and Sam. Danny stood there for a moment or two, before looking down at Sam. She had a hand covering her stomach and an arm raised above her head. He blinked before realizing why she screamed us. Sam was pregnant once more.

***4 Years Later***

Danny chased Sam around the house, but this time it wasn't out of anger. No this time it was out of enjoyment. He was playing tag with his beautiful wife and three kids. 4 years ago, on this day, Sam discovered that she was pregnant by a simple, drug store test. She went to make sure that this was true by a doctor and that's why she was leaving Danny.

Once Danny discovered this, their lives quickly changed. They both stopped with the drinking and the hitting and finally got married. Sam gave birth 8 months later to a healthy set of twins. Only one year later though, she discovered that she was pregnant again. Danny was overwelmed with the idea of another child even though the doctors had said that it would take another miracle.

As of right now though, that's the second reason why he was chasing after Sam. She had discovered that she was pregnant once more with a set of triplets. The idea of having six children running around scared yet excited the new parents. They were ready to take on anything after everything they have been through. They could handle anything. After all, the survived years with getting kisses from fists.

**Ha a little humor there at the end! If you didn't notice that since well the title and all, nevermind. Hope you liked it! Please review! And yes the are OOC, alright bye guys!**


End file.
